Red minds
by AkumaKoe
Summary: Dans un autre monde, un jeune professeur de chimie nommé Edward Elric passe sa vie entre ses études et son travail. Un professeur ténébreux et emmerdant, et un élève calme et allemand. Mais... C'est normal qu'ils aient des crocs ? Très vieille Fic !
1. Chapter 1

**Fullyaoi Alchemist chapter 1**

(hors monde)

Le jeune professeur s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la classe, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Il semblait avoir 16 ans, alors qu'il en avait 18. Il venait juste d'arriver dans cette grande ville, même trop grande a son goût : Central. C'était son premier jour dans cette école, et sa première classe aussi. Il savait déjà comment s'y prendre, même s'il n'avait encore jamais enseigné. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration. Il tenta de remettre en place une petite mèche rebelle, sans succès. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, découvrant une classe bruyante et agitée.

-Salut ! T'es nouveau ?

Edward tiqua, énerver par la remarque innocemment mal placée de l'élève.

-Non, je suis votre professeur alors RETOURNEZ A VOS PLACES !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ils retournèrent tous à leur place , ne croyant pas une seconde au fait qu'il soit prof, mais tout de même impressionnés par le ton du blond.

-Bien ! Je suis Edward Elric, votre nouveau professeur de Physique chimie, j'ai 18 ans bientôt 19, ne croyais pas que c'est parce que j'ai seulement 1 ou 2 ans de plus que vous que vous pouvez vous permettre de parler !

Il y eut un silence, ou Edward repris sa respiration. Un chuchotement à peine audible, seul un mot survient aux oreilles du professeur. Il se dirigea vers la table, frappa violemment contre celle-ci et planta son regards dans celui du lycéen, et propriétaire de la table.

-ET SI J'ENTENDS ENCORE UNE FOIS LE MOT PETIT, GRINGALET, MINUS, NAIN OU A PEINE PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT ROUGE… C'EST UNE RAPPORT CHACUN !

Le garçon, les yeux grand ouverts, terrorisé par son nouveau prof. Le jeune professeur retourna a son bureau. Il est vrai, Edward était vraiment trop jeune pour être prof. Mais son prodige lui avait permis de brûler quelques étapes. Mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Il devait encore poursuivre ses études chez lui, les heures de travail étaient longue et le temps court.

-Bien, nous allons commencer par les présentations, nom, prénom, ce que vous aimez et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. Pour les questions, c'est après. Oui Alph…euh…Oui ?

-Alphonse Elric, j'aime ma famille et mes amis, je voudrais devenir médecin.

-Monsieur ? Excusez moi…Mais « Elric », vous êtes le frère d'Al ?

-Après les question ! Et c'est GRAND frère d'Alphonse ! Suivant.

-32 ans, j'aime mon travail et je veux devenir principal de ce lycée.

- ?

Edward se retourna vers la porte, un homme magnifique aux cheveux ébènes, aux yeux si sombres…Plus sombres que la nuit, mais que quelques étoiles venait éclaircir la route de ceux qui s'y perdait. Ses lèvres étaient fines et étirées en un sourire malicieux, quelque peu supérieur.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit alors…Le plus petit enseignant.

-Le plus JEUNE !

-Hm… Très colérique et susceptible ! Vous avez quitter vos étude pour devenir prof ?

-…Sa ne vous regarde pas. Puis-je savoir votre statut ?

-Professeur, comme vous.

-J'aimerais également que vous me donniez le motif de votre venue, aussi frapper avant d'entrer la prochaine fois et enfin, je vous demanderais de partir.

-Eh bien, quel jeune garçon prétentieux dites moi !

Il souriait toujours, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Edward.

-Je suis venu voir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Au revoir.

Ed resta un moment à regarder la porte, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le calme avant la tempête. Le blondinet souleva la première table qui lui venait sous la main et la balança par la fenêtre d'a coté, provoquant la panique générale et les murmures horrifiés de la classe.

-C'EST QUI CE MEC ? TOI ! pas besoin de le lever le doigt, dit le moi simplement imbécile !

-Le professeur Mustang, monsieur, mais…

-Prof de quoi ?

-Sciences naturelle.

-Nii-san ? On pourrait faire le cours normalement ?

-Hm…Ouvrez vous livres page 35, exercices 15, 16 et 19. Lorsque vous aurez finit, donnez moi vos copies et ensuite nous ferons le cours. C'est pour évaluer vos capacités intellectuelles.

Plus tard

Il courrait presque, appréhendant les couloirs sombres du lycée. Sur les portes, était afficher le nom des professeur qui y enseigner. Edward s'arrêta un moment devant l'une d'elle.

**Roy Mustang**

**Sciences naturelle.**

**235**

Il posa une main gantée sur la poignée, hésitant un instant. Puis il s'écarta, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux yeux envoûtants et onyx.

-Tiens tiens, …Qu'est ce qui vous amène devant ma salle ?

-Je compte soumettre ma lettre à et retourner chez moi.

-Quelle dommage, moi qui me faisait un plaisir de pouvoir converser avec vous !

-Si vous voulez absolument me dire quelque chose, rien ne vous empêche de le faire maintenant !

-Je ne voudrais pas vous retardez !

-Arrêtez de faire celui qui est poli et dites moi ce que vous…

Une voix claire et douce le coupa net.

-Allons allons, vous n'allez pas vous quereller tout de même ?

-Heidrich ? Que faites vous ici a cette heure ?

Ed se tourna vers l'inconnu, de grands yeux bleus clairs, étincelant de bienveillance se fixèrent sur lui, un jeune homme d'approximativement une vingtaines d'années, le portrait cracher d'Alphonse, seul les yeux et les cheveux étaient différenciaient.

-Al ?

-Ah ah ! Je vois que vous aussi vous me confondez avec Alphonse. Je suis Alphons Heidrich, je suis d'origine Allemande. Bienvenu a Resembool !

-Euh…Edward Elric.

-Elric ? Oh, vous êtes le frère d'Alphonse ? Le petit-frère ?

-….Non…L'aîné en fait….

-Ah, pardon !

-Au fait, je m'excuse, j'ai oublier de me présenter tout a l'heure, Roy Mustang.

-…

Les deux professeur échangèrent un regards…

« Qui es tu exactement ? »

« Je vais vraiment prendre du plaisir a te torturer, ça va être délicieux… »

« Que me veux tu a la fin ? »

« Je suis impatient de faire plus amples connaissance, mon petit Edo ! »

« Je le sent mal ce gars…Mais en même temps… »

Du défit, de l'impatience, de la curiosité, de la méfiance, de la compétition et même de l'attirance se lisait dans leurs yeux ambrés et noirs.

? Si vous voulez voir le directeur, il ne faudrait pas tarder…

-hm….oui…..C'est vrai…Vous y aller aussi ?

-En effet, mais appelez moi Alphons !

-Très bien…

Edward était plutôt rassurer de trouver quelqu'un d'aimable et sympathique. Ils quittèrent donc le professeur Mustang, se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial.

Les deux blondinets converser joyeusement, partageant leurs souvenirs, leurs ambitions, Edward apprit alors qu'Alphons n'avait pas 20 ans mais 16 et qu'il était le délégué de sa classe.

-J'était pourtant sur que vous étiez professeur !

-Non malheureusement, mais j'espère au plus tôt ! Continuer votre histoire, avec votre frère et cette Winry !

-Ah oui… En fait lorsque l'on étaient petit, mon frère et moi nous faisions des sortes de concours, qui aller se marié avec Winry ou bien l'embrasserait en premier ! Finalement aucun de nous deux !

Ils rigolèrent un instant…

-Vous êtes vraiment passionnant Edward-san…

L'allemand passa une main sur la joue du plus grand, caressant la peau douce dont les joues prirent une teinte rouge. Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une grande porte rouge, dont l'étiquette portait le nom du directeur.

**King Bradley**

**Direction**

**312**

-Merci de m'avoir accompagner !

-C'était un plaisir ! Je devais passer imprimer des papiers de toutes manières, j'espère bientôt vous revoir !

Un sourire rayonnant étira ses lèvres et il s'éloigna.

Le jeune professeur le regarda un moment disparaître au tournant du couloir, puis il fixa la porte écarlate. Il l'ouvrit après avoir toquer trois fois. Personne. Il s'avança vers le bureau, déposa sa lettre puis se retourna pour partir, lorsqu'un certain professeur de sciences naturelle apparu dans l'encadrement.

-Vous ? Qu'est ce que…

-Eh bien eh bien, on se calme ! Je ne fais que passer !

-…Vous êtes partout où je vais !

-Je pourrais vous retournez la phrase !

-…

Il s'avança vers la porte avant de bousculer légèrement le plus vieux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois partir.

-…

Le blondinet couru a toute vitesse, espérant sortir du lycée le plus vite possible, lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un.

-Excusez m…. ! !

-Eh bien, les cours sont finit jeune homme, il serait temps de rentrer non ?

Ed se retint de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure, conscient que c'était son directeur.

-Excusez moi , mais je suis le nouveau professeur de physique, Edward Elric.

-Aaah ! Oui…Pardonnez moi, je vous avez prit pour un première année… Ah ah !

Bien qu'il eut l'air gentil, le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer attacher au mur, le suppliant d'arrêter de le frapper.

-J'ai déposer ma lettre sur votre bureau.

-Parfait parfait ! Vous pouvez donc disposé !

« ? On est pourtant pas a l'armée ici… »

Il salua King Bradley avant de repartir.

Il arriva finalement chez lui, déposant sa veste sur le porte-manteau et retira ses gants. Une main plus claire que l'autre en sortit. Il passa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon… Un objet important pour Ed n'y était plus.

« Mince… Ma montre… J'ai dut la laisser sur mon bureau… »

-Nii-san ? Tu es de retour ? Ca s'est bien passer ta première journée ?

-Affreuse…

Avait-il murmurer.

-Tu as dit quoi Ed ?

-Fabuleuse !

-Alphons m'a dit qu'il t'avait croiser… Il est très gentil tu sais !

-Tu reste souvent avec lui ?

-Non, nos heures sont très différentes, on ne se voit pas souvent…Pourquoi ?

-Non non pour rien, je penser seulement que c'était bien que tu ai des amis comme lui…

-Oui. Tu sais, le professeur Mustang…

-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

-Gratin de pomme de terre, donc je disait…

-AL ! Y a du lait dans le gratin de pomme de terre !

-Ah ! Commence pas ! Tu va faire un effort !

Et c'est ainsi que Ed bouda toute la soirée a son jeune frère, il détestait le lait depuis toujours.

-Allons, nii-san, tu va pas me faire un cinéma pour ça !

-Si !

-Alahlah ! Bon je disait, Roy Mustang, il ne faut pas que tu sois en froid avec lui… Il est vraiment gentil en vérité, et…

Tout en servant son frère, Al racontait comment Roy faisait bien ses cours. C'est là qu'Edward tiqua.

-Quoi ? Tu l'as en prof de Sciences Nat. ? Noooon c'est pas vrai !

Il abattit sa main pâle sur son front, désespérer par la nouvelle.

-Mais il est sympas ! Un peu sévère peut être, mais vraiment sympas !

-Arrête je vais finir par croire que y a qu'a moi qu'il en veux.

-Quoi ? Il t'en veux ?

-Non…enfin….

« Je sais pas… Mais quand on s'est croiser, j'avais l'impression qu'il me réserver quelque chose… En fait… Je peux vraiment pas me le voir ce mec ! »

-Bah, laisse tomber Al… C'est pas important…J'vais aller me faire des pâtes !

-Quoi ? Et le gratin !

-Y a du lait dedans !

-EDO ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE MANGER !

-MAIS Y A DU LAAAAIT !

-Miaoooou…

-….

-Al….. Y a en plus un chat a la maison ?

-Pâtes a la bolognaise sa te dit ?

-Y a un chat dans la maison Al ?

-Non non !

Le lendemain

Edward avançait d'un pas traînant et fatiguer, marmonnant des jurons a chaque pas. Il arriva enfin devant sa salle, glissant sa main gantée dans sa poche, en sortit des petites clefs en argents et déverrouilla la porte. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, y posa son sac et fouilla dans les tiroirs, voyant que rien n'était sur le bureau.

-Non… non… non… Elle est ou ? Je n'ai pas pu la faire tomber elle était accrochée a mon pantalon ! Merde… Ma montre…

-Bonjour jeune professeur.

- ? Mustang ! Dés le matin vous venez m'emmer…m'importuner ?

-On est de mauvais poil a ce que je vois…

-Taisez vous !

-Vous est il arriver quelque chose ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enseignant. Ed le remarqua.

« Non…Il ne me l'a tout de même pas prise… Non impossible… Elle était accrocher a mon pantalon, je l'aurais sentit si quelqu'un me l'avait pris… Alors quoi ? »

-Je vous pris de partir de ma salle !

-Très bien, petit prof !

Encore un sourire sournois et il s'éloigna. Eward fulminait, il était sur que c'était lui, mais c'était impossible…Totalement impossible… Il s'assit a son bureau, complètement perdu. Il réfléchissait, repasser sa journée de la veille en boucle, réfléchissait a chaque endroit ou il avait pu la laisser… C'est la que tout lui revint. Il était partit se changer parce que de l'encre s'était renverser sur son pantalon, il avait décrocher sa montre et l'avait poser sur le banc des vestiaires…Les vestiaires ! La sonnerie retentit mais Edward n'y fit pas attention.

Il se leva et accouru à l'endroit précédemment pensé. Mais rien n'y était. Aucune montre… Il refit le tour des bancs, et trouva finalement un papier. Il le déplia.

Vous avez oubliez votre montre en partant…

Le professeur Mustang a dit qu'il se chargerait de vous la redonner.

En espérant vous revoir Bientôt,

Alphons Heidrich.

Le blond fut d'abord rassurer lorsqu'il vit la signature délicate d'Alphons. Mais il le fut moins quand il lut la lettre. Une effrayante colère prit part de son âme et il se dirigea a grand pas vers les salles de sciences naturelle. Les noms des professeurs défilés devant les yeux du jeune homme, avant qu'il n'aperçoive l'écriture du « pur sang » comme l'appeler Ed. Il ouvrit la porte a la volée.

-IL EST OU LE PUR SANG QUE JE LE TUE ?

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Les yeux du blondinet se posèrent sur Roy, entrain d'enfiler un préservatif a un objet peu catholique, sûrement qu'ils étaient entrain d'étudier la sexualité. Le jeune Elric en fut d'abord gêner, de voir Mustang dans se genre de situation, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui-ci d'ailleurs qui regardait Ed d'un sourire carnassier.

« A quoi il pense là exactement ? / »

-Vous voulez ?

Il se ressaisit avant de froncer les sourcils et d'hausser la voix.

-Vous le savez très bien ! Ma montre ! Je veux ma montre !

-Je vois. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'aimerais faire mon cours. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous élèves vous attendent non ?

La raison rattrapa la colère et Ed réalisa qu'il venait de rater plus 10 minutes. Il sortit en hâte de la classe et reparti dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il arriva, les élèves étaient assis et calment.

-Bonjour, excusez moi de mon retard, j'ai du régler quelques histoires.

Il haletait encore, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit son cahier. Il prit la craie et s'approcha du tableau.

-Bien, la dernière fois, nous avons étudier la composition du corps humain c'est ça ? Quelqu'un s'en rappelle ? Oui ?

-Je ne me souvient que de 35l d'eau et 30kg de carbone.

-Presque_. C'est 20kg de carbone. Il y a aussi le phosphore, l'ammoniaque, l'hydroxyde de calcium, le souffre, le fer, le silicium mais aussi le nitrate de potassium, le fluor et enfin le chlorure de sodium. _Aucun volontaire pour le donner les quantités ? Vous êtes nuls !

Personne ne leva le doigt, complètement horrifier devant tout ces noms pour la plupart inconnu.

-Bien ! _Eau = 35l, Carbone = 20kg, phosphore = 0.8kg, ammoniaque = 4l, hydroxyde de calcium = 1.5kg, souffre = 80g, fer = 5g, silicium = 5g aussi, nitrate de potassium = 0.1kg, fluor = 7.5g, chlorure de sodium = 250g_. Même ça vous le savez pas ! Même une chose aussi basique vous ne le savez pas !

-Monsieur ? C'est même pas un niveau terminal, mais universitaire !

-…Ben vous serez en avance ! Les deux heures se passèrent très bien, les élèves s'étaient intéresser au cours malgré la difficulté, et avaient compris au moins les combinaisons des composants. La sonnerie avait retentit. Edward se dirigea vers la salle du professeur maudit, comme si il aller a l'échafaud.

Il entra dans la pièce en fermant derrière lui, au cas ou il est besoin de crier, pour ne pas déranger les autres classe qui avait cour.

Roy ranger son « matériel », les élèves sortaient en riant joyeusement, apparemment, le cours avait était distrayant. Le brun ne se tourna même pas vers le plus jeune.

-Vous n'enseigner pas cette heure-ci non ?

-En effet.

-Cela tombe bien, moi non plus.

-…

« Je dirais plutôt malheureusement… »

Roy s'avança vers la porte et fit un tour de clef avant de les mettre dans sa poche, ce qui inquiéta le jeune blondinet.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de fermer cette porte a clef !

-Vous tenez vraiment a cette montre n'est ce pas ?

-…Rendez la moi.

-N'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Bien…Vous seriez capable de quoi pour l'avoir ?

-…Attention, si vous m…

-Je vous demanderais juste d'être mon élève pour cette heure.

-Votre…

-Exactement !

Un grand sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Le professeur se retourna vers son sac et en sortit une boite.

-Veuillez vous asseoir.

Il montra la chaise, Ed s'y assit.

-Bien, leçon du jour, comment mettre un préservatif, chapitre III.

Et il lui fit le cours pendant bien 20 minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance vers Edward, ne le recule de sa table et dégrafe son pantalon.

-Eh la ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend !

Il porta ses mains a celles du brun, tentant en vain de les bloquer.

-Je te conseillerais de rester calme et d'apprendre.

Une de ses mains tenait les poignets du blond, l'autre descendait doucement le pantalon en caressant la peau douce et étrangement froide. Mais il n'y prit pas attention et passa une main caressante sur le caleçon du jeune Elric, qui retint un gémissement de surprise, et contre son grès, de désir.

-A..Arrêtez ça maintenant Mustang !

-La leçon ne fait que commencer Edo…

-« Edo » ? LACHEZ MOI ET…Aa ah !

La main s'était glisser par-dessous le tissu et caresser doucement l'entre-jambes de l'adolescent.

-Aa…hn…N…Non…Arrêtez…

-Pourquoi ? Cela a pourtant l'air de vous plaire… Elric-san…

-Hmn ! S...Stop...

Après un petit moment, Roy arrêta tout mouvement et attrapa la boite, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit carré en aluminium.

-V…vous… h… n'allez tout de même pas…

-Un : Faire très attention de ne pas abîmer le préservatif si on l'ouvre avec les dents…

Il saisit l'emballage entre ses dents et le déchira délicatement.

-La plaisanterie a assez durer Mustang !

-Deux : Retirez délicatement le préservatif de son emballage…

-MUSTANG !

-Trois : Placez le préservatif a la pointe du pénis en érection, en pinçant le réservoir.

-Hhaa… Non…

-Quatre : Déroulez le préservatif jusqu'à la base du pénis.

Edward haletait, soumis aux sensations nouvelles qui déferlaient en lui…

-Cinq : Action !

-CELA SUFFIT ! QUELQU'UN A L…

Les lèvres du brun rencontrèrent celles du jeune professeur, le réduisant au silence. Il défit la cravate d'Edward et s'en servit pour le bâillonner. Il déposa doucement ces lèvres sur l'objet de ses convoitise, arrachant un gémissement étouffé du dominé.

C'est a ce moment là que quelqu'un toqua violemment a la porte.

-ELRIC-SAN ? Vous êtes là ? Je vous est entendu crier ! Professeur Mustang ?

« Heidrich ! Dieu merci… »

Le plus grand se redressa, libéra Ed, un air agacé encré sur le visage. Ed se hâta de se rhabiller correctement, frissonnant encore de ses nouvelles sensations délicieusement horribles. Il retira la cravate qu'il rattacha a la vite fait et accouru contre la porte, presque en larmes.

-Heidrich !

-Elric-san ? Vous allez bien ?

Roy s'avança vers la porte et la déverrouilla, reprenant son sourire habituelle.

-Vous…Ne me menacé pas de vous dénoncé ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Si vous le voulez allez y ! Mais je veux juste vous dire, que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.

Il lui tendit sa montre, Edward fixa le beau brun, intriguer par son comportement. Il prit sa montre…Il se surprit alors a décrire son visage… Fin… magnifique… des lèvres fines, brillantes… Lorsque Alphons entra dans la pièce.

, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Demandez lui …

-Elric-san ?

-….Euh… Rien… Nous parlions lorsque je suis tomber de l'estrade, j'ai crier, et je me suis finalement raccrocher a la porte, ou vous y étiez.

-….

Heidrich n'y croyait pas… Il avait remarquer le préservatif, la cravate trempée, de larme et de salive… Les lèvres humidifiées de Roy. Mais il fit semblant d'y croire. Pour ne pas gêner

Edward. Il fixait le pur sang, méfiant et défiant, il prit Edward par les épaules et le fit sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Edward… J'ai du aller trop vite…Bien trop vite, pardonne moi»

Arriver plus loin, Alphons se mit devant Edward et planta son regards bleuté dans le sien.

-Elric-san…Que vous a t il fait ?

-Rien…

-Il faut me le dire ! Si il vous a fait des harcèlement sexuel, il faut le dire ! Non seulement pour votre bien mais pour celui des élèves de l'établissement !

Elric tiqua… Est ce qu'il oserait faire sa a son frère ?

-I…Il ne s'est rien passer Heidrich. Ne vous en faites pas. Si il se passe quoi que ce soit je vous en parlerais immédiatement.

-…Bien…

« Je ne te crois pas Ed…Il faut que tu me dise… Tu n'es même pas au courant de la vérité…Comment réagirais tu si tu l'apprenais ? Et si vite en plus ? Non…Il faut absolument que je parle a Roy… Son attirance pourrais les conduire tout deux en enfer ! »

**But….What is exactly this « verity » ?**

**

* * *

**

Prochain chapitre :

De l'action... :

« Il glissait, serrant ses doigts sur le drap innocent… Puis il chuta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

De nouvelles rencontres :

« -….Je….suis…..un….professeur….le…nouveau.

-AAAAAh ! Ok ! Le professeur de physique chimie, le plus petit prof c'est ça ?

-LE PLUS JEUNE ! »

Et du sexe ! :

« « J'ai envie de toi »… Et il répondait par des gémissements, plus que consentant… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Une vérité peu commune… **

chapter 2

Il écoutait… horrifié par ce que disait les complices… Il n'avait perçut que quelques mots… Mais qui avaient suffit pour faire monter la peur et les pleurs dans le petit corps du blondinet. Il tremblait légèrement et ses papiers tombèrent, s'écrasant sur le sol… Qu'il rejoint d'ailleurs, hurlant sa peur et son dégoût… Il pleurait… Puis du sang… Un… Vam…

-WAAAH !

Le jeune allemand se redressa, en sueur et apeuré.

-Trois jours….Trois jours que je fait le même rêve… Il faut vraiment que je lui parle et que je protège Edward… Sinon il va vraiment finir comme dans mon cauchemar…

Le délégué se leva en hâte et s'habilla, saisit un croissant et partit pour l'école, son sac sur les épaules.

« Et comment il va réagir lui ? Et je ne devrais pas me préoccuper autant du destiné… Surtout celui d'un des plus importants ! Je pourrais très bien…. NON ! C'est impensable ! Je vais faire mon possible pour retenir Roy… »

Il prit la rue de droite, croisant quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, puis il déboucha sur la place du lycée. Les grilles n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, comme tout les matins il se devait d'arriver en même temps que les professeurs. D'ailleurs, il aperçut bien vite le petit professeur de chimie qui se hâtait, une tartine dans la bouche, les cheveux mal coiffés et finissant tant bien que mal de fermer son manteau.

-Elric-san ! Bonjours !

-Ah...Bon'our Aye'ons !

-...Pardon ?

L'allemand prit délicatement la tartine et la retira de la bouche du blondinet.

-Je disais, Bonjour Alphons !

-Ah, d'accord.

Alphons fixa soudain la confiture de framboise qui était rester sur la bouche du professeur, et une simple envie déclencha une avalanche de questions et de réprobations.

« Si je fais ça c'est comme si je m'opposer… Et je deviendrais son rival… Mais…..Et puis pourquoi pas ? Non il ne faut pas ! Mais…bon…tant pis… »

Il fit glisser doucement son doigt sur la lèvre inférieur d'Edward, recueillant la confiture rouge presque rose. Puis il porta son pouce a sa bouche et le lécha sensuellement, tout en regardant les pupille dorées. Les joues du blond devinrent très vite de la même couleur que ce qui avait sur sa tartine.

-Excusez moi, c'était plus fort que moi…

-Qu..hein ? mais…

Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme, arborant un sourire chaud et charmeur qui fit rougir un peu plus sont petit protéger.

-E..Euh….Il serait peut être temps d'y aller non ?

-Oui vous avez raison !

Encore un petit sourire et il s'écarta de lui, déverrouilla la porte et entra dans le lycée, suivit d'Edward puis d'un autre homme qui le bouscula.

-Eh la !

-Oh, excusez moi !

S'empressa-t-il de dire. Puis il toisa Edward, posant sa main sur la tête blonde, (en effet, Edward lui arriver a peine a l'épaule.)

-Qu'est ce que fait un élève dans le lycée a cette heure ci ? Tu n'est pas un délégué que je sache !

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du plus petit.

-….Je….suis…..un….professeur….le…nouveau.

-AAAAAh ! Ok ! Le professeur de physique chimie, le plus petit prof c'est ça ?

-LE PLUS JEUNE !

-Elric-san, calmez vous (^^'')

-C'est qui ce mec ?

-Désolé, je manque a tout mes devoirs… Jean Havoc. Professeur de sport.

-J'ai jamais aimer les profs de sport. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'votre tête me reviens pas !

Et il partit en laissant Havoc, figé sur son sourire. Alphons s'excusa auprès de lui et rattrapa Edward, riant légèrement.

-Havoc est très gentil vous savez…

-Ouiii, tout comme l'autre pur sang ! Tout le monde dit qu'il est sympas… Il doit m'avoir dans le pif celui là !

Des images revinrent tout droit sorties de sa mémoire. Il ressentait sa langue sur. . . Et puis ses caresses. Une bouffée de chaleur envahis son corps, puis il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le chemin a faire jusqu'à sa salle de cours.

Il croisa une jeune femme au cheveux longs et blond, attachés impeccablement, sans aucune mèches qui ne dépassées ni même de bosses. Elle salua poliment Edward et Alphons avant de repartir vers la salles des professeurs.

-Qui c'est ?

-Riza Hawkeye. C'est la CPE. Elle est assez sévère mais ça peut aller.

-….Je vois….

Il fit un signe de main a Alphons.

-Bon, je vais aller poser mes affaires.

-Bien… Vous serez là au conseil de classe des 1erA ?

-Qu…AAAH ! J'avais complètement oublier ! J'ai pas prévenu Al !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que demain. Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

-Euh…Si vous trouvez l'occasion…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il glissa doucement sa main sur la joue du blond, puis descendit en une caresse dans son cou.

-Sans…Sans vouloir être indiscret Alphons… vous aimez les hommes ?

-Non…

-Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre ça…

-Je n'aime pas les hommes. Mais vous, vous me plaisez.

Il resta bouche bée devant la déclaration du blond aux yeux d'un bleus si clairs. Il chercher a répondre mais ne trouva aucun mots, rouge pivoine. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, celle d'Heidrich s'étais rapprochée. Il se sentit attirer… Il n'était pas contre un baiser. Ses yeux commencèrent a se fermés, il s'approcha lentement mais une voix trancha l'atmosphère magique qui avait pris place.

-HEIDRICH !

Ce dernier se tourna et put apercevoir un Roy mustang en rogne, montant les escaliers d'un pas précipité et colérique. Il les fit se reculer et se mit devant Edward.

-Je te l'interdit ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher, ni même de le reg…

-Et de quel droit lui ordonnez vous ?

Roy se tourna vers le petit blond.

-C'est moi…C'est mes lèvres, c'est ma vie ! Je décide MOI-MÊME ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et je ne vois pas en quel honneur vous vous donner le droit d'intervenir dans mes histoire professeur Mustang !

-…

-Heidrich, merci de m'avoir accompagner.

Et il monta les marche 4 à 4, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Mustang prit Heidrich par le col et le poussa contre la rambarde.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-…

-C'est pour m'empêcher de l'avoir que tu fais ça ? t'es vraiment dégueulasse !

-Je ne fais pas cela pour vous empêcher de quoi que ce soit ! Je fais ça parce que je suis attirer par lui. C'est tout !

-Il m'est destiner ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher COMPRIS ?

-Vous le prenez pour un objet ?

-Quoi ?

-Un objet qu'on vous aurez promis, comme une récompense ? Edward est un être humain ! Même si il vous a été offert il a tout les droits de vous refuser !

-…

-Arrêtez de croire que vous pouvez le manipuler comme bon vous semble, que vous pouvez le plier à toutes vos volontés !

Et il s'éloigna a son tour vers la salle d'informatique. Roy resta un moment immobile, repensant aux paroles d'Edward, puis celles d'Alphons.

La sonnerie retentis et les bus de ramassage scolaires commencèrent a arriver, ainsi que les autres professeurs.

Edward regardait par la fenêtre, songeant un instant a tout ce qui lui était arriver en arrivant dans cette ville. Il regardait sans trop y faire attention les élèves envahir la cours. Puis il aperçut Alphons tapoter l'épaule de son jeune frère, puis lui serrer la main et lui parler… le cadet des Elric hocha la tête positivement et sourit a son « sempai ». Deux coups secs a la porte sortit Edward de ses pensées.

-Entrez…

Le professeur de science naturelle ouvrit la porte et se cala contre l'encadrement.

-Tiens…

Le blond retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce qu'il s'est passer l'autre jour et aussi pour tout a l'heure. Je sais qu'il sera dure de racheter ma cause, mais si vous voulez bien me donner une chance.

Il rit un moment avant faire un signe de main a Edward.

-Je vais vous laisser. Bye.

-Attendez !

-.. ?

« M..Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? »

-Euh…J…Je vous pardonne.

-…Merci beaucoup.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du brun et il ressortit. Une série de « BAM » réguliers se fit entendre. Le petit professeur de chimie se cognait contre sa table, en se maudissant et en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressembler à « Mais quel con je suis…mais quel con, mais quel coooon ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit exactement ? »

Le professeur de science naturelle pouffa intérieurement en entendant les bruits provenant de la salle de chimie.

**Edward Elric**

**Physique Chimie**

**245**

C'est ce qui était maintenant inscrit sur la porte de la salle. Le petit blond était exténué. Il travailler dur, tout en sachant qu'il étudier encore chez lui ! Il avait certes quitter l'université pour devenir professeur, mais il continuer ses études lui même !

Il s'était endormis sur la table, ses cheveux d'or a moitié détachés. Son petit frère le regardait, fermant la fenêtre du bureau. N'osant pas le réveiller, il le laissa dormir sur le bureau. Il ferma la porte et repartit dans sa chambre.

Le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter Edward qui tomba de son fauteuil. Il prit le téléphone, suivit de la chute du combiner sur le ventre du blondinet qui pesta contre la loi de la gravité. D'une voix encore toute endormie :

-Mochi Mochi ?

-Edward ? Coucou ! tu as l'air endormi, ça va ?

-Ah…Winry…. Oui oui ça va pourquoi ? Il y a un problème?

-Désolée d'appeler a une heure aussi tardive, mais est ce que ce serais possible de se voir ces vacances ?

-Vacances ?

-Ben oui, c'est la fin de l'année Ed !

Le temps que l'information fasse le tour du cerveau, Ed bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis il tilta.

-QUOI DEJA ?

-Ben oui Ed !

-Ah oui c'est vrai…Demain…Le conseil de classe…

-Ah, les cours ne sont pas encore finit…

-Non, pas avant la semaine prochaine Winry.

-Bon.

-On pourra venir en Août normalement.

Il parlèrent un moment, Ed ne compris pas pourquoi son amie l'appelait maintenant, a 23heure juste pour organiser un séjour à Resembool !

-E..Edward…Je voulais…. Non…Rien !

- ? Quoi ?

-Non rien ! Au revoir Edward ! Bonne nuit !

Et elle raccrocha. Ed n'y comprit rien et reposa le téléphone. Puis il partit vers sa chambre d'un pas lent avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Un rêve étrange… Roy s'approchait… l'embrassait passionnément… Murmurant des Je t'aime… « J'ai envie de toi »… Et il répondait par des gémissements, plus que consentant… Essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler … « Je veux…t'avoir en moi….Roy….Aaah… » Puis une légère douleur…Il l'avait mordu… Il sentait son sang bouillir… Puis tout devint flou… Cette fois ce fut Alphons qui le toucher… capturant ses lèvres, jouant tendrement avec sa langue… « Edward-san… Est ce que je peux ? » et entre deux halètements… « Oui… Al… Fais moi l'amour… ! Aah » Ses mains parcourait son torse avant de descendre vers des lieus plus sensibles… Sa langue récoltait une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa gorge, il mordilla la peau avant d'enfoncer un peu plus ses canines…

Il glissait, serrant ses doigts sur le drap innocent… Puis il chuta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il se redressa, fixa le cadran du réveil. 6 heure 34 « Oh putain je suis en retard ! ». Il se leva en hâte et attrapa des affaires propres. Il vit avec horreur que son boxer était devenu vraiment trop étroit… Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se mit sous la douche et patienta un moment, espérant que ses ardeurs se calment, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. C'est alors que d'autre images plus explicites vinrent dans sa tête… Il regarda vers le bas, lançant un juron et s'obstina a oublier. Mais ce ne fut que plus difficile de s'interdire.

-Dieu…. Si tu existe t'es vraiment un sale enfoiré !

Timidement, presque honteusement, il descendit tout doucement sa main vers le sud. Lorsqu'il atteint son but, il frissonna en maudissant celui qui était « en haut ». Il hésita, puis doucement il fit des mouvement de haut en bas.

Il courrait a en perdre haleine, se prit la moitié de la populations qu'il croisait et finit tout de même par arriver devant les grilles du lycée, en retard de bien un quart d'heure, ce qui, pour lui, était très grave ! Il entra finalement dans l'établissement, découvrant un bel allemand, adosser a un mur. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ed, il lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

-Elric-san ! C'est étonnant ! C'est la première fois que vous arriver après moi cette année !

-Je ne suis pas en retard ?

-Mais non voyons ! Vous êtes juste a l'heure.

-J'arrive plus tôt d'habitude…

Il sentit le regard bleuté sur lui, n'osant pas croiser ses beaux yeux il détourna la tête. Il eut soudain l'impression que sa tête était dans l'eau, et une voix calme et douce résonna dans sa tête.

-« Ed… C'est moi qui t'es envoyer ce rêve hier… C'est moi qui est manipuler ces caresses… Ces mots… »-

-Quoi ?

-Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas Elric-san ?

Il se tourna vers Al, un sourire illuminait le visage du délégué. Quel idiot… c'était tout simplement impossible que ce soit Alphons qui ait parler dans sa tête ! Mais…..

« C'était pourtant bien sa voix… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive a la fin…. »

-Je… vais monter dans ma salle.

-…Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui oui…

Il s'éloigna, monta directement les escaliers qui menaient aux salle de sciences naturelles. Il entra directement dans la salle de l'étalon, le découvrant devant la fenêtre a regarder dehors.

-Bonjour Edo… (^^)

-Mustang… Est ce que… Des êtres humains peuvent manipuler les rêves d'autres personnes ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ?

-Vous êtes prof de Science nat' ! Vous êtes le premier a savoir !

-Et bien… Je dirais que quelqu'un d'inhumain pourrais faire une chose pareille.

-Inhumain…

-« Tu as reçut ce rêve… Ce rêve que je t'ai envoyer… Il t'as plus ? »-

-Que ?

Ses mains gantées se plaquèrent contre sa tête, ne comprenant plus rien. Il fixa le professeur d'un air accusateur.

-Pas humain vous dites ?

-Exact… Un monstre…

-C… C'est à dire ?

-Voyons… Ce serais peut être plus simple d'aller demander a un professeur d'Histoire non ?

-…D'histoire ?

-Oui, vous savez, les sorcières ou autres créatures…

-Je ne connais pas de professeurs d'histoire !

-Alors que ça fait un an que vous êtes là ? Décidément vous ne vous intéresser pas a la vie du lycée ! Vato Falman.

-Vato-quoi ?

-Vato Falman et Kain Fuery sont les plus recommandables celons moi.

-Et elles sont ou les salles ?

-Troisième étage, quartier Est.

-On se croirait a l'armée !

Et il disparut dans les couloirs.

« Edo… J'ai tellement hâte que tu saches tout… »

« Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de lui dévoilé maintenant… C'est peut être trop tôt… »

« Je n'y comprend plus rien ! Si c'était vraiment eux qui… Ou peut être que je deviens complètement cinglé ? Raah fais chier ! »

**Kain Fuery**

**Histoire Géographie**

**358**

**Scar**

**Histoire des pays Ishbal**

**359**

-…359, 36… ? « Scar » ? « Ishbal » ?

Il fixa un instant la porte avant de reprendre.

**King Bradley**

**Histoire des guerres**

**360**

**Vato Falman**

**Histoire Géographie**

**361**

-Et ben voilà!

Il toqua deux fois à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur un homme assez grand (par rapport a Ed c'est sur que…), les joues légèrement creuses et les cheveux argentés.

-Vato Falman ?

-Euh..oui ? C'est pour ?

-Quel monstre peut envoyer des messages par télépathie, manipuler les rêves et vraiment, vraiment pervers ou a tendances... Et assez attirant…

-…. Ben… Il y a bien une créature du moyen âge qui était décrite comme assez porté sur le sexe, ou plutôt « bête de sexe », télépathe et manipulateur de rêve mais aussi buveur de sang.

-Quoi ?

-En effet, certaines sortes de cette grande espèce de sur-hommes pouvait sois disant manipuler les rêves mais aussi les cauchemar… Evidemment ce n'est qu'une légende et ancienne croyance de cette époque…

-C'est a dire ? Crachez le morceau a la fin !

-_… Les Vampires. _

_**Vampire… But… Roy and Alphons… Are vampires ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Au prochain chapitre :

De l'action… :

« -….Nii-san….

- ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! »

De nouvelles rencontres :

« -EH LA fait attention !

-Ne vous inquiéter pas je suis professeur de chimie ! (-)

-Eh ! La crevette pousse toi de la !

-T'AS DIT QUOI LA ? »

Et du sexe ! :

« Il tremblait, tremblait de ce baiser qui lui avait sembler durer une éternité, et pourtant si court… de ses mains qui exploraient son corps sans pour autant le faire siennes… de ses lèvres qui vinrent se poser dans son cou… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Des vacances prometteuses ! **

**chapter 3**

Il se leva lentement, épuisé, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. La même phrase, toujours la même phrase et les même questions qui roulaient et tournaient dans sa tête et hantaient ses pensées, « Vampire…. Des vampires… Mais dans quel monde vis-t-on ? C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller… Il faut que je me réveil… » Puis il tourna ses yeux cernés vers le placard vers le quel il s'avança, il pencha sa tête en arrière et cogna une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois sa tête contre le bois dur. Puis il reprit ses questions alors qu'Alphonse Elric déboula dans la chambre de son aîné, alarmé par les bruits.

-Nii-san ? Sa va ? J'ai entendu des bruits et…. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Comment c'est possible ? »

-Nii-san ! Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguer ! Nii-san tu vas te faire mal si tu continue de te taper la tête contre le mur tu sais ? Tu devrais arrêter…

« C'est effrayant… Pourtant… Dans mes rêves… NON ! c'était pas MES rêves, c'était eux qui m'avaient manipuler ! »

-Nii-san ! Tu sais qu'il y a le conseil de classe ce soir, tu peux te faire remplacer si tu ne te sens pas bien !

-Je vais très bien Al ! Bon ou j'en étais…. Ah oui…

« Puis les érections matinales c'est de leur fautes aussi ! (-/-) »

-Nii-san, Y a le bus scolaire ! On devrait se dépêcher, tu n'as même pas déjeuner et tu es encore en pyjamas !

« Et puis… ? »

-Le bus scolaire ? Pourquoi il vient ici le bus scolaire ?

-Ben, je suis élève, il vient me chercher ! Avidement tu n'as pas l'habitude de le voir vu que tu part tout le temps avant moi normalement…

-Aah bon… *tic tac tic tac* attends mais alors...

-Exact, il est 8h Nii-san ! ^^

-Ah… Aah… Je suis en retard alors…

-Oui… ^^ Très en retard, enfin non pas trop vu que d'habitude tu part au mois une bonne demi heure en avance.

-….

-….Nii-san….

- ! JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Et il fut donc contraint de prendre le bus scolaire avec son petit frère, privé de petit déjeuner, du « calme » matinal et de temps pour mettre ses papiers en place avant l'arriver de ses élèves ! Ce qui pour lui était très grave !

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta, il bouscula tout le monde.

-EH LA fait attention !

-Ne vous inquiéter pas je suis professeur de chimie ! (-)

-Eh ! La crevette pousse toi de la !

-T'AS DIT QUOI LA ?

L'adolescent fut surpris du ton que prenait Edward et remballa ses insultes et sa colère. Il sortit en trombe du bus et couru a toute vitesse vers l'établissement, son cœur battait a tout rompre son ventre crier famine et sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais malgré sa souffrance, il atteint enfin les grilles du paradis (enfin, du lycée…). Il monta les escalier, parcouru les couloirs, il salua fraternellement le directeur dans sa course puis atteint finalement sa salle. Là, il s'effondra sur sa chaise de bureau et reprit sa respiration. Courageusement, il leva un pouce en l'air, en signe de « ok » et sourit sauvagement, fier de lui.

-Mission accomplis….

A peine cette phrase prononcée, sa tête retomba lourdement contre la table dans un bruit alarmant. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis lentement il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de sa classe.

-Eh bien, Vous êtes bien en retard professeur ! C'est rare de voir ça ! Ce n'es vraiment pas dans vos habitudes.

-Le pur sa… non… L'étal…non non….

Il prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses esprits en place…

-Le vamp… RAH non plus !

-Mustang sera le bien venu Edo ! (-x-)

-Voiaaala !

Il détacha ses cheveux et prit l'élastique entre ses dents pour les rattacher correctement. Mais Roy ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de nouer ses fines mèches blondes qu'il mordit l'élastique, à seulement quelques centimètre du visage d'Edward, qui rougit et tenta de s'écarter, malheureusement retenu par le rond de caoutchouc. Il aurait pus lâcher l'élastique, rompant ainsi le « lien » qui le retener prés de lui, mais une certaine fierté enfantine lui crier au fond de sa penser … « Lâche pas, lâche pas ! c'est LUI qui doit lâcher ! Tu ne doit pas faiblir Edward ! IL doit se soumettre ! MUHAHA !» (quelque chose comme ça)

-M'en'in ! La'ez 'ette é'a'tique !

Roy déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la crevette (BAM) d'Edward avant de lâcher prise et de lui sourire.

-Bien, bien… Vos élèves vous attendent dans le couloir !

Puis, après une douce caresse dans le dos d'Edward, qui le fit frissonner, il disparut. Il resta un instant immobile avant de se lever et d'accueillir ses élèves.

Après deux heures de cours, il s'effondra sur la table et souffla un moment. Enfin… Enfin finit… Après les celulles humaines, comment la science pourrait les reconstruire, recréer la vie de façon contre-nature etc… Les cours étaient enfin finit ! C'est alors qu'un bruit vint aux oreilles du -petit- blondinet, qui redressa brusquement la tête. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune allemand. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux étaient légèrement cernés, il semblait assez fatiguer, ce qui était plutôt surprenant de sa part, lui qui était toujours impeccable, mais cette fatigue ne semblait pas atteindre son sourire habituel et serein.

-Oh… Alphons… C'est vous…

-Comment allez vous Elric-san ?

-Heum… Bien je présume….

-…

-…

Le délégué fixait le petit professeur d'un air désolé, puis il s'avança vers lui, portant sa main à sa joue. Edward recula d'un geste instinctif.

-Edward-san… Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas du vous…

-C…Ce n'est rien…

-Mais… J'... J allais vous embrasser !

-Et j'allais vous répondre…

- !

Il l'observa un instant, ses joues étaient d'un rouge nettement plus flash que l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, et il peinait a baisser la tête pour faire tomber ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux, comme pour se cacher derrière elles. Alphons décida alors de se rapprocher… Et doucement il se mit a genoux devant lui et posa ses main sur ses cuisses…

-Alph…

-S'il vous plaît… laissez moi… vous embrasser…

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre, leurs cœurs battaient si vite… Pourtant ce n'est qu'un baiser… Le professeur tenta en vint de retenir sa respiration rendu difficile, comme si son souffle pourrait rompre a tout jamais ce moment, comme si un seul petit mouvements pouvait faire arrêter les choses… Ou les attiser. Il remonta une de ses main sur le torse du plus âgé et dans un souffle chaud, Alphons oublia cette politesse ridicule…

-Laisse moi t'embrasser… Edward…

Ed l'enlaça doucement et joint enfin ses lèvres au siennes, soupirant de satisfaction, se laissant totalement aller à la douceur de cet échange... Il sentit les main de l'allemand caressant tendrement sa peaux… Bougeant doucement leurs lèvres, Ed prit les devants en pointant le bout de sa langue, qui fut très vite accepter par celle d'Alphons. Ils se séparèrent un instant, le temps qu'Al soulève le blondinet pour ensuite le reposer sur son bureau, lui écartant lentement les jambes pour ce mettre entre.

C'était tellement différent de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Roy… Doux… Fusionnel… Enivrant…

Leurs langues jouaient ensembles, s'enlaçant, se séparant pour revenir plus câlines ou encore plus entreprenantes… Elles se séparèrent qu'après quelques minutes, un filet de salive les unissant encore, se brisant un instant plus tard. Il tremblait, tremblait de ce baiser qui lui avait sembler durer une éternité, et pourtant si court… de ses mains qui exploraient son corps sans pour autant le faire siennes… de ses lèvres qui vinrent se poser dans son cou…

-Alphons…

-Ed… Tu es si mignon… si attirant… J'aurais du me douter de ce qui aller ce passer dés l'instant que je t'ai vu…

-N… Ne dis pas des choses si embarrassantes ! (/)

Il rit un moment, puis détacha sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise, découvrant un torse magnifique… Mais… Quelque chose d'étrange également…Une fine ceinture était accrochée autour de son torse.

-A…Alphons.. Non attends…

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il découvrit l'épaule droite d'Edward, suivant la ceinture qui retenait quelque chose. Il remarqua alors la difference de couleur. Le torse, et tout le reste était de couleur de peau normale, légèrement halée, alors que l'épaule ainsi que tout le bras droit de jeune professeur était d'une blancheur étrange.

-Edward…

-C'est horrible n'est ce pas ? J'ai honte de… « ça ».

Ed remit sa chemise en place, il s'apprêta a la refermer, mais Al saisit doucement ses mains et les embrassa.

Il vint embrasser son cou avant de le lécher, le suçotant doucement pour ensuite descendre sur sa clavicule…

-Ne dit pas des choses aussi absurdes ! Ça ne te ressemble pas…

-Hn…

Les mains du professeur de chimie se perdirent dans les mèches blondes si claires… Presque aveuglantes… Puis il les descendit sur ses épaules, détachant doucement l'uniforme scolaire du plus jeune…

-Al… Tu ne trouve pas ça écœurant ?

-Ou tu va chercher des idées pareilles ? Tu es magnifique…

Il continua ses caresses, passant doucement sa main sur son entre-jambes, l'effleurant qu'à peine, remontant doucement sur son torse. Il vint contre lui, bougeant sensuellement le bassin contre le sien, faisant se caresser leurs membres a travers le tissu.

-h…ah…

Alphons se redressa, se délectant des soupirs et des gémissements discrets qu'Edward laissait échappé de sa gorge. Gorge qu'il vint embrasser. Le professeur se sentait bien, dans ses bras… Il l'enlaça tendrement…

Mais c'est lorsqu'il sentit les dents d'Alphons sur sa gorge qu'il prit peur… Il se dit d'abord que c'était ridicule de croire a ces histoire de monstre buveur de sang, mais il sentit une légère morsure, ainsi que la présence d'une ambiance bien plus sauvage et… avide…

-A..Alphons…

-Tellement douce… cette peau…

-Al ?

Il sentit ses canines s'enfoncer lentement dans sa chair.

-NOOON !

Il repoussa de toutes ses forces et le plus loin possible le délégué. Instinctivement, il porta sa main a sa gorge et sentit sous ses doigts deux petites marques de morsure. Il ne voulu y croire, il tremblait de tout ses membres et observa Al comme si il allait lui sauter dessus.

-A…Alors c'est vrai…

-Edward…

-Toi et Roy…. Vous… Vous êtes…

-Edward, excuse moi… J'aurais du t'en parler avant….Je voulais t'en parler mais…

-Mais ?

-…Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… Et je voulais te le dire aujourd'hui, mais dés que je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser… E…Et de toute façon… Tu l'aurais compris avant je pense… m'a dit que tu es aller le voir…

Il détourna le regard, n'osant croiser celui du vampire.

« C'est impossible… C'est de la folie ! Qui pourrais croire une chose pareille ? M… Moi ?… C'est étrange… Au lieu de me terrifier… »

Il leva la tête vers le blond et l'observa un instant.

« … ça m'attire… Et c'est aussi ce que j'ai ressentis avec Roy… N… Non c'est impossible ! Il faut que je me réveil ! »

-Edward-san ?

-Al… Tu pourrais…. M'expliquer ce cauchemar ?

-…Disons que… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer…

-Les vampires… Existent ?

-Bien sur… Mais depuis des centaines d'années nous avons vécu dans l'ombre, et avons évoluer !

-…..

-E..Ed ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser… D'un côté je trouve ça complètement insensé, de l'autre je trouve ça presque banale !

-Ca aussi c'est normal… Il y a un moment, les « Anciens » ont promis à Roy qu'un humain deviendrait sa moitié, qu'il l'aimerais pour l'éternité. Et lorsqu'il a vu ta photo sur ta lettre de candidature, il t'a choisis. Tu es donc son promis.

-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Je choisis QUI je veux moi !

-Je sais bien… Et Roy aussi l'a compris…

-Et… En ce qui te concerne ?

-…J… Je… Au départ, je me suis rapprocher de toi pour réfréner Roy, pour ne pas que tu sois en contact avec notre monde trop vite.

-….Je vois…

-Mais maintenant… Je voudrais que tu sois miens… Edward…

- ! Q… Quoi ?

-Oh… Je sais que c'est très soudain… Mais… Mais il fallait que tu sois au courant… Et…

Alors qu'il s'apprêter a prendre sa main dans la sienne, la porte s'ouvrit sur un beau ténébreux, les yeux emplis d'une colère effrayante.

-Mustang ?

-Tiens… Heidrich…

Il dévisagea l'allemand et s'avança vers eux, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il plongea son regard onyx dans celui, doré comme l'or, de son promis. Il lui sourit malicieusement et fut surpris que celui-ci ne lui réponde pas avec un regard haineux.

-Je… lui ais tout dit Roy.

Il se tourna vers Heidrich, ricanant a sa remarque. Un sourire ironique s'encra sur ses lèvres fines, s'avançant lentement vers lui.

-Tiens ? Et c'est toi qui me disais que j'allais trop vite pour lui ?

-…Toi tu lui aurais dit en le violant !

-Je vois ! Et tu peux me dire ce que tu t'apprêtais a faure ?

Il passa délicatement sa main entre le col ouvert du petit blond, laissant apercevoir les marques de sussions, ainsi que de morsure, rougie par la montée de sang. Alphons fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard, serrant les poings pour ne rien dire. Quel travail. Faire tout ça pour empêcher Roy d'avoir recours a la violence, et lui, il allait faire pratiquement la même chose !

-Maintenant qu'il le sais, qu'est ce que tu va faire hein ?

-Eh bien il fera son choix !

-Bien sur ! Et tu fera tout pour qu'il te choisisse c'est ça ? Alors qu'il m'a été promis !

-On en a déjà p…

-DEHORS !

Les deux vampires se retournèrent brusquement vers le petit professeur, les yeux écarquillés par le ton de sa voix. Ed se rhabilla rapidement, chacun de ses mouvement témoignant sa colère.

-Edo…

-Elric-s…

-DEHORS J'AI DIS !

Il attrapa leur manches et les traîna jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant et la refermant après les avoir foutu dehors.

-VOUS REVIENDREZ QUAND VOUS VOUS SEREZ CALMER ET QUAND VOUS AUREZ RÉGLER VOS HISTOIRE DE VAMPIRE ! Bordel ! Merde à la fin !

Bouche bée, les deux hommes regardaient la porte d'un air complètement largué. Puis Roy se tourna vers Alphons.

-…

-…

-Rivaux.

-Je ne vous laisserez pas Edward.

-Quoi… Tu as tellement peur que je le fasse souffrir ?

-Non. Mais je le veux.

-Eh bien… « Fall in love » c'est ça ?

-...Exactement.

-Avant la fin des vacances d'été, Edward sera mien !

-Disons donc… Que c'est un combat.

« Edward... Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer, les vrais sentiments qui m' ne referais pas les même erreurs. Alphons est bien gentil, mais je te veux… »

« Je n'aurais jamais penser être autant attirer par une personne, et encore moin du promis de Roy, un des plus importants de notre royaume ! Mais maintenant, il faut que je me batte pour Edward. Et je ne lacherais pas. »

Edward se laissa glisser contre la porte et, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Merde… Pourquoi est ce que je pleur comme ça ? Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison… Je ne suis pas triste… Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… Alphons… Roy… Je suis dans une impasse… »

**Qui sera le gagnant de ce combat ? Qui pourra aimer Edward et qui devra se replier ?**

**

* * *

**

Au prochain épisode :

De l'action… :

« -Elric-san, NE RESTEZ PAS LA !

Sans comprendre, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Roy se jetter devant lui et Heidrich sur lui. Un grand cri transperça le ciel… Celui du professeur de science naturelle.»

De nouvelles rencontres :

« … Pinako était une vielle femme toute petite, au cheveux d'une couleur surprenante et attachés en un chignon impressionnant. »

Et évidemment, du sexe ! :

« Ed se réveilla en sursaut, sentant des mains se balader sous son débardeur. Il se mit en position assise et… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaud l'été, Chaud !**

** chapter 4**

Ed se réveilla en sursaut, sentant des mains se balader sous son débardeur. Il se mit en position assise et… Et découvrit que c'était ses propres mains, qui avait pris le rôle de celles de son rêves.

-Qu'elle bande d'enfoirés ! Je suis enfin en vacances et ils commencent déjà a m'envoyer des rêves pas nets ? (####)

Il ferma encore une fois les yeux, mais il les rouvrit bien vite lorsqu'il vit dans sa tête les images et les sensations que…

-RAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Trois petits coups secs se firent entendre et une jeune femme blonde entra dans la chambre.

-Edward ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Je t'entends t'agiter…

-Ah… Winry… Désolé… J'… J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Tu veux me le dire ?

-NON ! (OO'''')

-Ok ok ! (^^'')

Elle vint s'asseoir prêt de lui, observant un instant la lune avec lui.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Alphonse et toi vous ayez pu venir…

Il lui sourit avant de se rallonger. Il croisa ses bras derrière la tête et fixa les étoiles. Winry était l'amie d'enfance des frères Elric. Travailleuse, amoureuse de la ferraille et mécanicienne

hors pair, la jeune fille n'avait aucun mal a rester avec les garçons.

-Tu te rappelle quand on était petit… Et que vous habitiez encore ici avec Al… Vous étiez toujours plonger dans vos livres, surtout toi… Pourtant tu haïssais l'école… Je ne comprend toujours pas d'ailleurs…

-Moi je me rappelle surtout que mémé Pinako mettait du lait dans la soupe !

-Toujours contre le lait ?

-Je déteste cette chose blanche… !

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre… Quelque chose venait de passer a toute vitesse devant celle-ci… Il fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préoccupait de ce qu'il y avait dehors que…

-Si tu n'en bois pas plus, tu restera petit toute ta vie !

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Hi hi hi ! Ne crie pas, tu va réveiller les autre !

-Je suis moyennement grand c'est tout !

-Tu n'es pas très grand quoi…

-Exactement !

Elle rit doucement avant de se redresser. Elle prit la petite lampe de poche et repartie vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit Edward…

-Bonne nuit Winry… désolé de t'avoir réveiller…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Elle lui sourit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Edward a ses rêves. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Edward et Alphonse étaient revenus a Resembool pour rendre visite a leur famille d'adoption, Winry et Pinako… Pinako était une vielle femme toute petite, au cheveux d'une couleur surprenante et attachés en un chignon impressionnant. Elle avait accueillit les frères alors que leur mère venait de mourir, leur père aillant disparut longtemps avant.

Edward ferma les yeux, se laissant porté par cette douceur de début d'été. Il s'étira lentement, mais un bruit l'interpella, l'obligeant a tourner la tête… Vers son propre bras. Il fixa un instant sa main si blanche… Sa main droite. Il mit ses mains cote a cote, contemplant un instant le contraste. Une était chaude, légèrement halée, alors que l'autre était glacial et pâle. Il connaissait la raison de cette différence. Il ne pouvait que la connaître… Il secoua la tête, se tourna sur le coté, comme pour s'éloigner de ce souvenir des plus désagréables…

Les rayons du soleil frappait déjà ses paupières, l'obligeant ainsi a porté son bras a ses yeux. Il les ouvrit lentement, laissant voir ses orbes dorées. Il se leva difficilement, restant un instant dans un état digne du réveil. Il se tourna pour atteindre son élastique, et…

-…..

-…..

- !

-Edo-kun ne cris pas !

Roy plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blondinet, l'empêchant ainsi de mettre en panique toute la maison. Il lui sourit doucement.

-Heureux de te voir également… Il fallait bien qu…. Ouch !

Le brun eut une légère grimace de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les dents du jeune professeur enfoncées dans sa chaire, espérant le faire lâcher prise.

-Allons Edo… Ne me tente pas ! (^^)

-Monsieur Mustang !

La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant un magnifique jeune homme aux mèches

blondes et aveuglantes, aux yeux d'un bleu glacé, enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Vous avez tricher ! Nous avions pourtant conclu un accord ! Pas de visite nocturne !

-Ouvrez les yeux Heidrich, nous sommes le matin !

-Vous êtes rester toute la nuit Mustang…

-Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avance ?

Alphons sourit et montra les légère trace de terre humide partant du rebord de la fenêtre au lit d'Edward.

-Hier soir, il y a eu une légère averse, humidifiant ainsi le sol, mais pendant la nuit, la terre a eu le temps de sécher, Or, Si vous étiez réellement arriver ce matin seulement, Il n'y aurait pas de trace sur ce plancher !

-T'es énervant comme gosse tu sais ?

-Vous pourriez peut être lâcher Elric-san maintenant ?

Roy soupira un instant en relâchant sa crevette, ne manquant pas de caresser ses longs cheveux dorés.

A peine l'air engouffré dans sa bouche, Edward se mit a leur hurler dessus…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? Déjà les rêves d'hier soir, je dis pas, mais que vous m'ayez suivis jusqu'à Resembool !

Le professeur de sciences naturelles embrassa doucement sa joue et lui lança un sourire charmeur, digne d'un étalon comme lui.

-Il t'a plus ?

-A…Abrutis !

-En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas voulu vous suivre Elric-san, seulement, j'ai vu que Mustang vous suivait, et….

Il abaissa son regard a ses pieds.

-Je… pensais qu'il vous importunerait si…

Edward se redressa, trainant des pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Il se tourna vers eux, un air meurtrier sur le visage.

-Je reviens après le p'tit déjeuner, faut que je sois en forme pour vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule…

Alphons et Roy restèrent bouche bée devant la remarque de la crevette. Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas du matin ! Edward partit, le brun tourna son regard vers celui du jeune allemand.

-Heidrich. Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu n'est ce pas ?

-Evidemment. Je l'ai ressentit aussi.

-Ils ne sont pas très loin. Et a ce que je vois, tu les a déjà rencontrer…

Heidrich jeta un simple regard a la blessure qu'il avait tant bien que mal pansé, traversant sa hanche et son haine.

-Il en ont après Edward ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi surtout.

-… Tu es pourtant venu pour le proteger…

-Mustang, c'est également de vous que je suis venu le protéger !

-Pf… Je gagnerais le cœur d'Edo, compte sur moi !

-…

Il se contenta de sourire.

-Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de le laisser…

-…

Il se leva pour suivre le blond, passant la fenêtre a son tour. A peine fut il au sol qu'un poignard fonça sur lui, qu'il évita de justesse, mais une ligne rouge se dessina tout de même dans sa nuque. Il ne fit comme si de rien n'était et rejoint Heidrich.

De son côté, le plus jeune professeur de physique chimie descendait son jus d'orange a une vitesse faramineuse, ne prenant même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait dans son bol et le but également, mais… le recracha sur Alphonse a peine le breuvage dans sa bouche.

-DU LAIT ?

-Aussi si tu faisait attention a ce que tu met dans ton bol nii-san !

-Mais j'ai pas le temps il faut…

Il fut arrêter par l'image qui se présentait a lui, visible par la fenêtre du salon. Roy et Alphons s'éloignaient vers la forêt. Au fond du jeune blond, un sentiment de deception pointa le bout de son nez. Mais il ne lui laissa aucune place, après tout, il aurait le temps de manger comme ça, il n'aura pas a gérer ces deux im…bé…..cils….

Non… Il ne devait pas se voiler la face… Il avait été tellement heureux de voir Alphons… Et même Roy, ce qui était le plus étonnant ! Il ne s'était déroulé que trois ou quatre jours depuis leur arriver a Resembool, et déjà le fait de ne pas croisé Mustang dans les couloir du lycée, ou encore de ne pas discuter et rire en compagnie d'Heidrich pendant les interclasse lui faisait l'effet d'un poing dans la gorge.

-Ed ? Eh ho !

Il sursauta, semblant se réveiller pour le deuxième fois, il sourit a Pinako, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence.

-Tu es dans les nuage Ed…

-C'est la faute du lait ! J'vais nettoyer tout ça… Et, excuse moi Al…

Winry aida Ed a réparer ses dégâts, mais une drôle de gêne s'installa bien vite entre eux, évitant le professeur, contournant chaque conversations, faisant de simple mouvements court et crispés, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Edward qui finit d'éponger et sortit de la maison, encore en pyjamas (pyjmut'), qui comprenait débardeur et pantalon très léger. Ses épaules ainsi découvertes, on pouvais remarquer la différences de couleur. Mais tout le monde habitant Resembool en connaissaient la provenance, alors, mettant sa fierté de coté, il profita de l'air doux du matin.

Quatre jours passèrent. Edward n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelle de Roy et Alphons. Ils avaient disparus. Même les rêves d'Edward n'étaient plus peuplé de leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Ce qui, malgré lui, créer en lui une énorme sensation de manque.

Fixant le plafon, il ne bougeait pas, allongé sur son lit. Il jetta un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre, espérant voir surgir un magnifique brun au yeux onyx, ou encore un jeune allemand aux yeux glace.

Alors qu'il se redressait, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres dans le salon, un petit bruit appella son attention. Il se retourna, ne trouvant autre que ce qui n'était déjà là. Rien de… C'est alors qu'il la vit. Sur un carreau de la fenêtre, une goutte de sang coulait lentement, entrainait par la loi de la gravité. Il suivit sa trajectoir, jusqu'à ce que d'autre gouttes furent visible… Edward paniqua, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Il ne vit rien, mais lorsqu'un liquide chaud et poisseux atterri sur son visage, il abaissa son regard vers sa droite.

-Heidrich ?

-E…Elric-san !

L'allemand lâcha prise sur sa victime, ne voulant pas faire démonstration de la violence dont il était vapable devant Edward. Ce dernier entraina son regard jusqu'à la victime. Humain, d'une pâleur étrange et meurtrière, il tenait dans sa main plusieurs poignards. Ses yeux écarlates étaient encore ouverts, surpris par la mort qui l'avait enlacer, la gorge traversée d'une longue coupure. N'osant le croire, Edward fixa Heidrich, puis sa main, tenant fermement un des poignard de son ennemis maculé de sang.

-Alphons… Qu'est ce que tu…

-Elric-san, rentrer a l'intérieur et ne sortez pas !

-Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Fait ce qu'il te dit Edward !

-Musta…

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Roy trainant deux corps inanimés, les mains pleines de sang.

-RENTRE A L'INTÉRIEUR EDWARD !

Au contraire de ces mots, Edward enjamba la fenêtre et atterrit sur le sol, s'approchant du brun et de l'allemand.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Elric-san, NE RESTEZ PAS LA !

Sans comprendre, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Roy se jeter devant lui et Heidrich sur lui. Un grand cri transperça le ciel… Celui du professeur de science naturelle.

Tremblant de tout ses membres, le blondinet rouvrit ses beaux yeux dorés, découvrant Roy à genoux, dos à lui, se tenant la tête. Échappant a l'emprise d'Heidrich, il vint devant le brun.

-Roy ! Roy ! L'étalon ! Qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ! Enlève tes mains !

Il écarta les mains derrière les quelles il cachait son visage. Edward s'écroula sous cette vision… l'œil gauche de Roy était traversait d'une courte coupure, mais profonde… De son dernier œil valide, il fixa Edward et le pris dans ses bras.

-Rentre chez toi Edo… Nous t'expliquerons tout…

-L…Lache moi idiot ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Edward, qui tentait en vain de le repousser, mais il fut retenu par la poigne de Mustang, qui joint ses lèvres à celles du blond aux doux cheveux noués. Il goutta longuement ses lèvres, les mordant légèrement. Cette douceur n'était pas connu de Roy, pas par Ed en tout cas, qui finit par fermer les yeux sous cette chaude sensation.

-Mustang, ce n'est pas pour vous enlever Elric-san, mais je suis un peu seul contre trois là !

Le brun revint sur terre et lacha son blondinet. Il arracha un pans de sa chemise et se le noua autour de la tête, de façon a recouvrir son œil perdu. Edward resta en arrière, observant ces créatures dont la peau contrastée avec leurs habit d'un noir aussi sombre que la mort. Il ne retint qu'un seul d'entre eux. Les cheveux gominés, un sourir avide de violence et de sang laissant apparaître ses canines. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, rouge comme le pétale d'une rose meurtrière, il riait aux éclats en voyant Heidrich tomber sous le coups d'un de ses coéquipiers. Mais son rire se déchira alors que la main de Roy s'enfonçait dans son ventre.

-Nii-san ? Qu'est ce que…

-Al ? Va t'en !

Le dernier d'entre eux s'effondra, avant de disparaitre en une fumée bleue. Roy s'approcha d'Edward et le reprit dans ses bras, alors qu'Heidrich s'avança vers Alphonse et porta un coup a sa nuque, le rendant ainsi inconscient.

-Il faudra le convaincre qu'il a réver…

-Idiot, mon œil est bien la preuve que ce combat s'est réellement passer…

-On avisera à ce moment là. Elric-san… Vous allez bien ?

Edward ne répondit pas, accrocher a Roy comme si c'était son dernier espoir de survie. Il ne pouvait croire a ce qu'il venait de se passer, évidemment, il n'était d'habitude pas aussi sensible, seulement, c'était si étrange ce qui venait de se passer… La main d'Alphons caressa doucement sa joue, tentant de le faire réagir.

-V…Vous avez interet a m'expliquer tout ça bande d'enfoirés !

Entendre Edward les insulter était la preuve que tout aller bien. Du moins en grande partie. Il rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Edward, en évitant de mettre trop de sang dans la pièce.

-Bon… Les personnes que vous avez vu son eux aussi des vampires, mais de la branche inférieur, dans le temps on va dire. Disons qu'il n'ont pas évoluer comme nous, il sont rester à l'ancienne image des vampires. Ils ne savent pas se contrôler comme nous, ni se nourrir avec autre chose que du sang humain. Ainsi il sont plus agressif et dangereux, et il n'ont pas accepter l'idée que l'on se fonde dans la société humaine.

Il continuait a lui expliquer en détail qui ils étaient, mais le blondinet n'écoutait qu'a moitié, observant Roy désinfecter la plaie portée a son œil. Il retenait difficilement ses gémissements de souffrance, sentant le désinfectant faire douloureusement effet. Il sortit de la mallette pharmaceutique fournie par Edward un rouleau dont il coupa une longue bande qu'il enroula autour de sa tête, comme précédemment avec le pans de sa chemise.

Heidrich remarqua l'intérêt d'Edward pour Roy et s'arrêta, souriant. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Je vais chercher Alphons, et trouver une excuse pour la femme et la jeune fille. Ensuite je vais surement faire un tour en ville pour trouver un hôtel. J'en aurais pour un moment.

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa, laissant seul les deux hommes. Ed détourna son regard, reprenant son air grincheux.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Si tu ne t'étais pas mis devant moi tu aurais encore tes deux yeux !

-Tu n'aurais plus eut ton cœur si je ne l'avait pas fait… Je pense que c'est mieux de perdre un œil qu'une vie non ? Surtout…

Il s'assit a coté de lui, caressant lentement l'épaule de la crevette, remontant doucement vers sa joue.

-Surtout quand il s'agit de ta vie Edward…

-Ta vie n'est pas plus importante que la mienne idiot d'étalon !

Mustang sourit à sa mine colérique, embrassant doucement son cou.

-Pour moi si Ed… Pour moi si…

Le jeune professeur tourna sa tête vers celle de Roy, admirant un instant ses trait à la fois fins et masculins, il était vraiment magnifique. L'homme s'approcha des lèvres du professeur de physiques, les embrassant doucement, attendant sa réponse, positive ou négative.

Incertain, Edward pressa ses lèvre contre celles de l'étalon. Un soupir d'aise se noya contre les lèvres d'Ed, s'étant échappé de la gorge de Roy. Il glissa ses mains sur la taille du blondinet, l'attirant contre lui. Il mordit doucement les lèvres du jeune professeur, puis il embrassa son cou, mais il fut vite rejeter par Ed.

-… Désolé.

-…Non… C…C'est pas ça… Mais je n'ai pas envie… De me faire mordre…

Roy rit un instant avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

Il caressa doucement le torse d'Ed, passant sur ses tétons a travers le tissu fin de sa chemise puis il descendit vers d'autre horizons. Lentement il laissa glisser sa main sur son ventre…

-R…Roy… Aah… Hah…

-Ed… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- ?

Il effleura son entre-jambes, le faisant délicieusement gémir. Il s'approcha de son oreille, la mordant doucement avant de susurrer ces trois petits mots qui firent battre le coeur d'Ed...

* * *

Au prochain épisode...

De l'action...

"Le sang coulait des blessures, et la haine transperçait les chaires. Les cris d'Edward étaient bien inutiles face a cette violence... Et pourtant il avança vers eux, les poings serrés. STOP !"

Un nouvel amour...

"L'allemand tourna la tête vers le jeune Elric, observant son sourire béat devant cette portée de chat..."

Et, ENFIN du sexe !

" -Je veux te faire mien Edward... En entier...

-...Tu va me mordre aussi ?

-... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être enfin unis a toi... Libère moi de cette obsession...

Sans un mot, Edward vint a lui, et lentement, sous les rayons de la lune, il se dévêtit, devant les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait."


End file.
